Checking In From the Fright Side
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Vampirina, Poppy, and Bridget meet one of the most famous witches and spooky skeletons to ever visit the Scare B&B!


Vampirina, or Vee for short, was with her best friends Poppy and Bridget. They were having lunch time at school.

"Mmm! These creepy croissants Chef Remy Bones made are fangtastic!" Vampirina said.

"Yeah, Chef Remy maybe scary sometimes, but he's a great chef!" Bridget mentioned. "And funny too! One time, he did a song and dance act where he took off his own-"

Poppy quickly put a hand over Bridget's mouth. "Shhh! Edgar alert!" she whispered.

Feeling a presence behind her, Vampirina turned around and saw Poppy's brother Edgar holding his phone towards her.

"Oh! Hey, guys!" Edgar hid the phone behind his back. "What's up?!" he chuckled nervously.

Poppy stood up. "Edgar! I saw that! Are you spying on us?!"

"No! Why would I do that?!" Edgar tried to play dumb, but he wasn't very good at it. Poppy marched over and yanked Edgar's phone out of his hand. When she looked at the phone screen, Poppy was furious.

"A voice recorder app?! Edgar! You've gone too far this time! Spying is wrong and you know it!"

"Come on, Poppy! Help your brother out here! I just know there's something spooky going on and Vampirina's at the center of it!" Edgar pleaded. "All I want is to find proof of the supernatural and magic and weird stuff like that for my web show! Think of the fame! The fortune! The popularity! Do you know how cool I'd be?!"

Poppy put her hands on her hips. "Edgar, how many times to I have to tell you?! There's no such thing as weird stuff like magic, monsters, and supernatural mumbo jumbo! And Vampirina is a normal kid just like us!"

"And fame isn't everything, Edgar." Vampirina added gently.

"Yeah, Edgar." a snooty voice said.

Edgar saw two girls that made Vampirina feel nervous in her stomach. It was Kimberly and her flunkie Carla. They both held Vampirina in disregard for being different.

"Just look at you," Kimberly said, flicking Edgar's shoulder with a finger. "You're just a fame-hungry wannabe who keeps chasing his tail looking for imaginary monsters."

"Yeah, Edgar. You're just embarrassing yourself. It's pretty sad." Carla quipped.

Vampirina and her friends watched in shock as the heartless girls swaggered away. They could see Edgar was trembling with anger.

Before they could comfort Edgar with words of kindness, Edgar stomped his foot and pointed a finger at the older girls. "You just wait! I'm gonna get proof that the supernatural is real and you'll be sorry! This die-hard reporter is gonna be famous! I'm out!" And Edgar stomped away.

* * *

Later that day after school, Vee, Poppy, and Bridget were playing in the backyard of Vee's house, the Scare B&B.

"I really feel bad for Edgar." said Bridget. "I wish there was a way we could help him."

"Well, we can't help him without exposing Vee's secret." Poppy reminded her friend.

"She's right, Bridget. It's not worth the trouble. We can't tell Edgar or anyone else the truth." Vee said. "If people like Kimberly and Carla are out there in the world, who knows how they'll react to monsters living in plain sight?!"

Bridget adjusted her glasses. "Yeah, you guys are right. Sorry."

"It's okay. Let's just talk about something else." Vee said. "Like...um..."

Demi appeared out of thin air. "Hey, guys!"

"AAAAAH!" Bridget screamed. "Oh. Hi, Demi."

"Hey, Bridget!" Demi happily greeted. "Big news! We've got extra special company coming to the Scare B&B!"

"Who? The Scream Girls? Crawly and the tap dancing spiders?" Vee guessed.

"AAAAH! Spiders?! I don't like spiders! Even if they do tap dance!" Bridget squealed in terror. She was terrified of spiders.

"No! It's even better than tap dancing spiders! It's none other than...!" Demi paused for dramatic effect. "SCARY GODMOTHER!"

"NO WAY!" Vee screamed. She became a bat and flew around in excited circles. "Scary Godmother is coming to our home!"

"Scary Godmother?" Poppy said. "Don't you mean Fairy Godmother?"

"No! She said S-S-Scary Godmother! It must be the opposite of a fairy godmother!" Bridget said nervously.

Vee laughed. "Fairy Godmother? What are you guys talking about? I said Scary Godmother!"

"Well, what's a Scary Godmother?" asked Poppy.

"Scary Godmother is the ambassador of spookiness! The greatest witch to ever exist!"

Bridget squeaked. "A witch?! See?! I told you it would be the opposite of a fairy godmother! I don't want to see a witch!"

Vee shook her head. "You don't have to be scared, Bridget. Scary Godmother is an inspiration to monsters everywhere! We gotta make sure the house is extra spooky for her!" Vampirina rushed inside.

"Let's go help, Bridget!" Grabbing her friend's hand, Poppy hurried inside with a timid Bridget.

"B-But I don't work well with spooky!" Bridget complained.

* * *

And so, Vee, Poppy and her family were making things more spooky and eerie for the infamous Scary Godmother.

Welcome to the Scare B&B, Scary Godmother!" Vee's mother Oxana greeted. "It's an honor to have you here!"

Vee stared at Scary Godmother in awe. Poppy was fascinated seeing this Scary Godmother.

Scary Godmother had long, frizzy orange hair and pale green skin. She wore a black top with a black tutu and purple and green leggings. Normally, witches uses brooms to fly, but she was floating with the two little bat wings on her back!

"And it's an honor to be here, Oxana!" Scary Godmother. "The Fright Side has been buzzing about your Scare B&B!"

"Did you hear that, Bridget?! We're popular on the Fright Side!" Vee said with joy. "Huh? Where's Bridget?"

"She said something about checking things in the broom closet to make sure it's extra spooky." Poppy said. "But I think she's just hiding from meeting Scary Godmother."

Vee sighed. "I wish Bridget wasn't scared all the time."

Scary Godmother tapped Vee on the shoulder. "Did you say a friend of yours is scared to meet me?"

"Yeah, her name's Bridget." Vee said. "She's hiding in the broom closet."

But Scary Godmother giggled. "Well then, she chose a bad place to to hide!"

Vee and Poppy shared confused glances.

* * *

Inside the closet, Bridget was crouched down and quiet. She didn't want the witch to hear her.

Bridget wished she was brave enough to meet this Scary Godmother. But scary things didn't agree with her so well.

The dust from the closet tickled Bridget's nose. She sneezed so hard, her glasses fell off her face.

"Gesundheit." A hand picked up Bridget's glasses and returned them to her.

Bridget smiled and took back her glasses. "Thanks." But Bridget's smile fell when she realized she wasn't alone. She slowly turned around and saw a skeleton grinning at her.

"Hi!" The skeleton waved his bony hand at Bridget. "And, BOOOOOOOOO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Everyone went stiff as Bridget's scream rung through the whole house.

"Bridget!" Vee rushed to the broom closet and when she opened it, Bridget came barreling out of the closet with a skeleton in a top hat chasing her.

"SPOOKY SKELETON!" Bridget screamed.

"Flattery will get you nowhere!" said the ghoulish skeleton as he playfully chased Bridget all over the house.

Vee and everyone else could watch helplessly as the terrified Bridget was being chased.

"Who is that skeleton?!" Poppy asked.

"That's my boyfriend, Skully Pettibone." Scary Godmother answered. "I asked him to scare your friend out of hiding. But it looks like he's scaring her too well!"

"We've gotta make them stop before they wreck something!" Gregoria said. Bridget and Skully whizzed by just an inch from Gregoria. "See?! They almost wrecked me!"

"This calls for a spell!" Scary Godmother began gathering a handful of magic, but Bridget ran right into her and her magic escaped her hands and started bouncing off the walls.

"AAH! DUCK AND COVER, PEOPLE!" Skully helped Bridget take cover. Everyone got down on the ground until the magic made contact with the suit of armor.

Bridget squeaked and scrambled away from Skully, bumping right into the enchanted armor. Bridget spun around and watched the armor glow, then grab it's sword!

Poor Bridget was so scared, she couldn't even move! The armor raised its sword, but Skully used his arm as a sword and blocked the knight's attack.

"Don't worry, Bridget! I'll protect you or die trying!" Skully said, his arm at the ready.

"R-Really?!" Bridget was amazed that this skeleton would defend her from the living armor.

"Well..." Skully turned to her. "Easy for me to say since I am dead!" He laughed, making Bridget whimper.

The knight attacked! But Skully defended himself with his arm as a weapon! He and the living armor dueled down the hallway and into the living room!

"Whoa! This is incredible!" Demi said.

"Yeah! I've never seen a skeleton fight a knight in a sword and arm battle!" said Gregoria.

Skully and the knight battled to the death! Well, neither of them were living creatures to begin with. Even Bridget was amazed! This skeleton was like the brave warrior she's seen in movies!

"Touché!" Skully whipped his arm and knocked the helmet off of the knight's body! He swiped again and took out his arms, then his legs and torso! Scary Godmother used her magic and reversed the spell on the armor

"Rest in pieces!" Skully declared. He put his arm back on his shoulder.

Scary Godmother threw her arms around her boyfriend. "Skully! You're our hero!" She kissed him on the cheek bone.

"That was amazing!" Poppy said, running up to the skeleton. "You saved Bridget from that armor!"

Bridget smiled up at the skeleton. "Yeah! Thanks for saving me, Mr. um, Skully."

Skully ruffled Bridget's hair. "Don't mention it, Sweetie. It's the least I could do after scaring you so badly."

"Yeah, but it's fine. I scare easily anyway." Bridget shyly adjusted her glasses. "I'm just amazed how you used your arm as a sword!"

"Oh! It's easy!" Skully took off his arm and gave it to Bridget. "I've met many brave, ghostly knights over the centuries who taught me how to do that!"

Bridget giggled as she held the skeleton's arm. She swung it around and held it up. "'Tis I, Bridget the Brave!"

But Skully's hand lowered down and tickled Bridget's underarm. She laughed as the skeleton's hand kept tickling her.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Skully teased. He reattached his arm and kept tickling Bridget.

"Heeheeheehahahahahahahahaha!" Bridget laughed. "Quit it!"

Skully stopped. "Guess Bridget the Brave can't handle a little tickling!"

Everyone laughed, even Bridget. Guess she had nothing to be afraid of after all, especially when it came to meeting new people.


End file.
